No More Talk Of Darkness
by Guitarprincess
Summary: This ifc takes place on the night before Christine and Raoul's wedding. An unexpected threat comes in the form of Erik and almost distroys the wedding. Will love prevail? Please read and review.. one shot RC


Disclamer: I do not own Phantom Of The Opera.

Christine looked up from her dressing table as she heard a knock at her door. It was Him. The Phantom. Her blood instantly ran cold and she grew fearful and aloof. "Erik, what do you want"? she demanded in a harsh voice. "To be your angel of music once again". He replied smiling slyily at her. "Erik, please give it a rest, I do not want you to haunt me anymore, I love Raoul and he and I are going to be married tomorrow" Erik's ice cold eyes bore into her, looking as if they could see nothing but the inside of her soul. " You are a foolish girl to have left me, I would have given you the world". With that he began to sing "The Music of the Night". Christine was sure of herself thougbh and she didn't give into the song. She gasped as Erik stopped singing and looke straight into her eyes. "You will be haunted by me forever" he whispered and with that, ran out of the door, closing it softly behind him.

Raoul hurried up the stairs of the Opera Populare in search of his wife to be. He knocked gently on the door of her dressing room. "Little Lottie, let her mind wander" he instantly stopped quoting when he saw the expiression on his beloved Christine's face. "Oh Raoul, it was him. The phantom he came to me and said he would haunt me forever". Raoul looked thunderstruck. "He will do no such thing". He looked deeply into Christine's eyes. " I won't let him take you Christine my love". She stood and he took her arm.

"Meg, how do I break his spell"? Christine questioned her best friend and maid of honor the next day as they were preparing for the wedding in near silence. Usuailly, they were talking and laughing but Erik's threat had put bnoth young women in a smober mood. "Well" Meg said thoughtfully. Christine looked desprately into her friend's gentel face. " My mother told me that he cannot love, he doesn't have the capacity to do so". Christine jumped up and started skipping around the room. " So all Raoul and I have to do is show him our love and he will leave me alone, right"? Meg nodded

As Christine finished up her veil a knock was heard at the door. "Come in" she said clearly. The door opend and there stood Raoul. "Hello Christine my love, my angel" he said tenderly. Something in his face looked different. The way his eyes seemed to search her face. "Hello my husdabn to be" she replied kissing him.

Soon, Raoul took Christine's hand but instead of leading her to a horse drawn carriage, he led her to a simple cart. He looked her inside. He climbed in after her. He sat down next to her and removed his cape. She gasped when she saw that part of his face was hidden, by a mask!

"Where is she" Raoul asked Andre and Firman who were the best men. Meg ran into the room looking horrified. " I was helping her get ready and she wasn't there when I knocked five minuets later" Meg held up a piece of paper and showed it to all 3 men. They crowed around to read it. On it, were the following words:

**Dear Gentelman**

**All I ask 0f you is that you let Christine remain with me forever. I have impersonated the Viconte and taken her away to my lair. Make no attempt to find her. **

**Yours. O G**

The men stopped reading and looked at each other in horror. "He impersonated me, how dare he!" cried Raoul in anger. Meg hurried and explained to Raoul how to break the spell. Raoul nodded, fear in his eyes and his heart. He ran from the church.

Christine sttod, dressed in her wedding gown , angry at herself. How could she not have known? How could she have been so stupid? She hard the intoxcicating organ start to play the wedding march. She stood where she was. Then she hard singing, she strained her head to make out the words. Someone was singing "All I Ask Of You" She started to sing it as well. Soon two loving arms came around her and she was enveloped in a warm emrace.

When she opend her eyes again she was in a church full of people, Raoul at her side and Andre and Firman and Meg holding her bouquet of red roses. The priest asked her, "Christine do you take Raoul to be your husband" Without heisation she replied "I do" and they kissed.

A/ N: Wow it feels great to be up and writing again. Please read and review


End file.
